Tethered to his Heart
by Adelaide205
Summary: Jamie, now freshly turned 18, stood awkwardly in an alley way, huddled in his coat and shivering quietly to himself. He stared up with blank eyes at a neon red sign. It was Valentine's Day and he would have Jack. He would surprise him and make it a night to remember. Jack/Jamie erotica at its best.


_Fabulous readers _

_Well, it was Valentine's Day when I first started this. I do apologize for the absence of any fanfiction. I'd like to say that school work eaten me, but that wasn't really the case. Sometimes my writing just sucks and goes to hell and no matter what I try, the writers block just persists. Never fear, though, non writing periods come and go fairly quickly and now I have a pervy mind and need to write …. things. As a bleated Valentine's Day gift from me to you: I wont hold back with the sex this time. It will be un edited, raw, and everything I've been holding in for the past month... If you're expecting fanfiction from me. I will be getting back on track towards the end of the semester. Bear in mind that I do have a senior thesis and whatnot that I've been working on for the past few months so I'm beyond turtle slow in doing anything. Hope your Valentine's was wonderful and all. _

_You're all my Valentine's and I send you all kisses and hugs. Mwah _

Valentine's Day was always an oddity as a holiday. It wasn't a day that required the schools and jobs be closed like with Christmas or Easter, but a day devoted to the evening affairs involving silken sheets, soft candle lights, and chocolates.

Sex, love, pretend love, infatuation, fetishes. It was a day devoted to all of these things, to give equality in sex and love whether it be between new lovers, or old, or just two people looking for a good time and a feel-good romp beneath the sheets.

Jamie, now freshly turned 18, stood awkwardly in an alley way, huddled in his coat and shivering quietly to himself. He stared up with blank eyes at a neon red sign. It was Valentine's Day and he would have Jack. He would surprise him and make it a night to remember. But in the efforts of sex, the smooth inner workings and intricate dance steps, Jamie remained a bit clueless despite his knowledge and absence of virginity. He wanted something more; something beyond the "same old-same old." Jame shuffled forward, shifting his eyes around before opening the door to the small sex shop on the corner of downtown. He inhaled the sticky sent of flavored lubricant and candles and entered into a world unknown to him. The bell chimed loudly to announce his presence as he stepped in out of the cold. It echoed off of the many magazine filled book shelves and alerted the man behind the counter and all those who shopped around.

He walked slowly, embarrassed that his presence had been made so blatantly clear, though he soon eased himself. No one took notice of him. They kept their eyes fixed on whatever held their attentions and the old shop keeper merely turned his head back to his book.

Jamie weaved in and out through the shop, daring to look at the wall displaying toys of varying shapes and functions. Women's pleasures. Jamie shuttered to think of the pleasures he as a man could share with Jack and a vibrating wand. Something foreign and new, deep inside of his body.

His fingers grazed passed the packaged dildos, feeling them and wondering what would work. What color? What shape? 'Something like Jack's,' he thought smartly to himself. He knew it so intimately: the shape, the gentle curve of Jack's erection. His eyes scanned the wall for a few moments before picking out something modest in size and shape, bitting his lip as he felt the weight of it in his hand. It had a small curve just at the tip, wide at the base, thin and demanding at the head. That would be his toy. It was like selecting a partner. Not just any old thing would do.

With care, and an odd respect, he tucked the toy under his arm and continued on his path through the store, looking out on scented candles, incense, and Karma Sutra books. Passing the displays of exotic sex gave Jamie ideas, reverting him back to remember nights spent with Jack and how he treated him with a delicate passion, calling him endearing, feminine names. 'Perhaps an outfit to go along with those pet names?' thought Jamie. Nothing too outrageous or flamboyant; a little lace, with a little bow, and little constriction. Jamie envisioned their night now. He was excited to think of the erotic pleasures that they would share. He grabbed for a few more things, walking quicker now through the shop of dreams and fancies, a little less timid than he was at first. He blatantly reached out for items he would need and brought his purchases to the counter.

The man behind the counter made for light, friendly conversation. Talking about something beyond the blatant sex before him. Something like: "Are you a student?"  
"Yes."

"That's good; what are you studying?"

"Biology."

The man took Jamie's money and bid him a goodbye, wishing him a happy Valentine's Day though Jamie did not hear. He grabbed for his things and bounded out the door like lighting, excited for his plan and horny from the sensation of being surrounded by sex. He adjusted his pants uncomfortably on the doorstep of the erotic shop before he made off for campus where Jack would meet him. They had Jamie's dorm room to themselves that night. Jamie's roommate would surly be off with his own girlfriend, leaving Jamie with the opportunity to a prefect, uninterrupted night and he had every intention of not letting it go to waste.

He was filled with a strange sense of determination and pride as he carried his brown paper bag full of naughty things and toys. Walking quickly up the street, Jamie ignoring the whur of cars and focused on the pale concrete below his feet, taking each step with a steady stride and a rhythmic gate.

He was a man on a mission. He was quick to return to campus, pushing into his room with shaking keys. He didn't bother flicking on the lights once he was inside. Instead, he poured the contents of his bag onto the bed and picked through the mound of new items, selecting candles and setting them out on various surfaces around he room, lighting them and casting a soft golden glow to guide the rest of his actions. He was eager and showed that eagerness when he hurriedly threw his cloths off and tossed them into his hamper, reaching for the new garments he had just purchased that were waiting for his warm body upon the bed. The black lace clung to him and the feel of it was like silken kisses on his shuttering skin. He had bought a pair of black panties, a corset, and stockings to climb his legs and shield them in a twisted sense of modesty.

He could pull these outfits off eaisly. He was a figure skater and had the body of a dancer. He opened his closet, examining himself in his mirror in the dim candle light. He didn't have a flat ass like most men his age; his was round, tight and perky, fitting nicely in the small panties. His legs were long, straight. Although he had no curves, the nylon stockings gave the appearances of voluptuousness. He stood on the balls of his feet and spun, satisfied in his appearances. His penis was neatly tucked inside of the lace, hidden just below the bow, lax for now, hidden away for when Jack would first see him.

Jamie counted on his fingers, mentally checking off his prepared list. He walked over to his bed and pulled the vibrator from its package, opening up a nearby game controller and shaking loose the batteries, hurriedly putting them into the purple cylinder. He blushed as the toy sprang to life and hummed obnoxiously in his hand. He clacked it off and set it down on the dresser next to his bed, turning to the window as a figured floated outside, peering in with wide blue eyes.

In a moment of panic, Jamie almost regretted the entirety of his plane. His face flashed hot, but went unnoticed by the peeping tom outside who merely floated closer and pressed icy fingertips to the windowpane. Jamie beckoned for him to come in and he shifted to played some music on the computer at his desk. Was he being too corny? He had no way of knowing. He did not look as Jack opened the window and slipped inside silently. He didn't want to look for fear of seeing a sight of amusement rather than bewildering desire in his expression.

He was too caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice the cool presence at his side. That wrapped its slender arms around him and held onto him with needing hands.

Jack was speechless, amused; _satisfied_. Jamie could feel it behind him, pressing up against him through Jack's pants. He wiggled his body away from Jack and grabbed for a scarf out of his wardrobe, tossing it to the trickster frost spirit. A sudden urge of bold thoughts and words entered his mind. The scarf was improv. He blinked with heavily lidded eyelashes and stared at Jack who merely gazed back with his mouth agape. "Tie me up. Have your way with me. That's my gift to you," Jamie said with just a waver of nerves in his voice. He really was crap at this. His face flashed red as Jack unbuttoned his pants and let them fall loose around his slender hips, smile on his lips as he did so.

They did not take their eyes from each other. It was hard to see, but in a moment of desperate passion and new experiences, they did not need to see each other clearly. The candle light provided them with mirror into a world of imagination and pure eroticism both exotic and real. Jack stepped forward, removing his shirt and tossing it away carelessly. He passed Jamie, placing the scarf in his hands as he went. He climbed onto the bed and held his arms up over his head, crossing them at the wrists and showing a wonderful expression of submission in his eyes. "Why don't you tie me up instead, Jamie?" he asked as he licked his lips. "Give it to me tonight instead," he whispered and Jamie almost fell over.

Composed in a matter of moments, he swaggered and swayed as he stepped forward, holding the scarf tight, intent on tying up Jack just as he had asked. He crawled on his knees, inching closer to Jack, almost fearing this was some sort of cruel trick, yet the old spirit stayed still and let out a shaky breath as Jamie closed in on him and tied him up with fumbling hands and shaking fingers. Their noses brushed and their lips barely kissed. It was a tease and Jack was enjoying it. His mouth curled into a sneer and his white, sharp teeth showed. He went in for a kiss as Jamie finished tying him to the bed, but Jamie pulled away with a sneer of his own.  
Jack was all his, there in pretend encampment, content with legs spread open wide for Jamie to nestle down between and against his erection and unbuttoned pants. Jamie shuttered and slipped off of the bed, rolling his hips to the music that pulsed so slowly around their lust driven minds. He turned his back on Jack and pulled his thumbs though his panties, pulling them down slowly to show off the beautiful apple shape of his ass. Jack made a noise of approval, only probing Jamie on further, but he he didn't strip. He covered himself again with the lace panties and turned to see a blushing Jack tied up in his bed.  
The spirit was at an odds. He struggled a little bit and laughed softly. "I didn't think you'd actually tie me to the bed," he said as he looked behind to Jamie's tidy knot work.

Jamie shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you couldn't touch me. Just for kicks," he said as he climbed onto the bed again after retrieving his bottle of lubricant beneath it and setting it next to the forgotten pleasure toy on his nightstand.

"What's that?" Jack asked as he gestured to the phallic shape laying uselessly on Jamie dresser.

"A surprise," Jamie said as he rolled his hips and touched his own body, enjoying the feel of Jack's eyes as they shifted to him. His body quivered and quaked at the thought that this man's attention belonged only to him and he showed that pleasure by letting his eyes slide close as he toyed with the lace and strings of his garments.

He was getting hard and the blushing pink tip of his head now peered out from behind the forbidden black, twitching and flexing in the chilly air surrounding Jack. He rolled his hips as opened his eyes only to loose himself in Jack's blue ones. The man was beautiful in his flushed desire, with his mouth opened and those brilliant orbs glazed over with lust.

With delicate hands, Jamie reached down and grasped at the lump in Jack's pants, messaging him and toying with him before pulling the pants down, revealing Jack to the warmth of the room. As usual, his skin was cool to the touch, but enjoyable to feel, smooth and sensitive.

Jamie's hips rolled again as he bit his lip and leaned close to Jack's twitching lips, making as though he would kiss him before pulling away and grabbing for the toy at their side. He kissed it and licked it for a moment, keeping his eyes open wide, before pulling it away from his lips and pressing it to Jack's lips.

Of course Jack did not need to be told what to do. He accepted the toy into his mouth gladly, rolling it around on his tongue while he watched Jamie who only pulled his hand away from his erection and pulled his fingers into his mouth, moistening them and pulling them down between Jack's legs.

This was not Jack's first time being penetrated. Often times, Jamie slipped his fingers inside and clawed at the cool inner flesh during their romantic endeavors, but Jack's soft cry made it seem as though it were his first time being touched in such a place. Perhaps he was doing it just to egg Jamie on. Whatever the reason, it worked well. Jamie's back tingled with excitement as electricity shot through him. His fingers worked on Jack as the other sucked on the toy with readiness. Jack's toes curled and his knees came closer together against Jamie's sides, constricting him in desire and pleasure.

With a laugh, Jamie forced Jack's legs apart and pulled him closer so his pelvis was raised and his now moistened entrance was revealed. He had to be delicate and quick or else the moistened entrance would dry and Jack would be uncomfortable. He retracted the toy from Jack's lips, enjoying the suckling pop it made. He pulled at the bottle of lube and gave the toy a generous offering, also spreading it to Jack's now puckered hole. The spirit shuttered and raised his hips higher, eager to receive whatever it was that Jamie wanted to do to him.

There was something simply intoxicating in the silken feel of lubrication. Jack's body quickly became lathered in it as Jamie traveled the toy down to his erection and pressed it to him as he brought it to life in its pleasing vibrations.

Jack's whole body jolted and stiffened in surprise. He threw his head back and let out a harsh gasp into the air, exhausting out a puff of cool frost as his chest heaved too and fro. Jamie did not hesitate in his adventures with Jack's body. He played for a moment, but soon brought the head of the vibrator to Jack's hole and pressed it inside with an agonizingly slow pace, causing his lover to writhe and moan out as the vibrations set him into a momentary land of pure, erotic ecstasy.

It was like a power trip seeing Jack's body shutter so violently. Jamie enjoyed the look of his face; the rise and fall of his naked chest with each quivering gasp. He wanted Jack to call out; wanted to hear his voice. "Do you like it?" he whispered as he pressed the toy fully into Jack's body, burring it up to the rounded hilt were the button lay forgotten, letting the toy to pulse and vibrate on.

"Y-yes," Jack moaned. "Though it doesn't feel as good as you do," he said with a cocky smirk before Jamie pulled on the toy and pressed it against Jack's prostate, causing him to grit his teeth and silence himself.

"That's sweet of you to say, but I think you enjoy this a little more," Jamie toyed as he began pumping the toy in and out of the man at a slow, sensual pace.

Jack's mouth opened to respond, but nothing came loose from his lips beyond an incomprehensible whine. He was not one to curse or use inappropriate language—unless he was being urged and teased by Jamie. His teeth clamped down down on his lip in the beginning of the phonetic sound of the word "fuck."

"Say it," Jamie ordered delicately as he leaned down to Jack's exposed neck, whispering with his hot breath against cool flesh.

"Ah f-fuck, Jamie," Jack moaned.

Jamie's breath was heavy in his excitement. His erection throbbed in pain and ached for the warm vibrations of Jack's body and hole. He leaned down with the tip of his exposed dick and pressed it against the fleshy spot where the vibrator lay buried and content. He shuttered and let out a moan of his own as the vibrations jolted through him and caused his spine to itch.

In retaliation, Jack's pelvis came up and crashed into Jamie's rubbing their erections against each other's in an attempt at sloppy sex. Jamie moaned and grasped their two erections, pushing the lace panties down just a little so there was more flesh to be touched. He pumped their flesh together with one hand and its delicate fingers as he used his other hand to guide toy in and out of Jack.

Through gritted teeth, Jack let out another moan and struggled against the scarf that held him tethered to the bed. He wanted to be let loose, wanted to bite at Jamie's skin, wanted to lick, kiss, grasp and bruise his tender body.

"How badly do you want me?" Jamie asked as he pulled his sticky, glistening fingers away from Jack's body and shifted the panties away from his own desiring hole, pressing the fingers inside and adding lubrication to himself. Their legs fell over each other's in a moment of confusion before Jack closed them and allowed Jamie to perch himself on top of Jack, hovering over his erection for a few hot moments before falling down and allowing that beautiful organ to penetrate and fill him.

Jamie let out a moan and threw his face to the ceiling, crying out into the empty room, filled with flickering candle light as he allowed his body to settle and adjust.

Jack was driven mad. He hissed and grunted in a very pleasing way. Jamie pressed his fingers across Jack's body, feeling his chest and the muscles of his pecks and shoulders. He stared down as he rocked back and forth, feeling the curve of Jacks penis press into his most sensitive spot. His body was quivering and he could feel the vibrations of the toy through Jack's erection.

"Oh, God," he whined as he lifted his body and fell back down onto the hard dick below, rocking to a fast pace. "Oh, Jack!"

Jack was struggling more now, raising his hips and pressing up into Jamie. He growled and hissed out in aggravation, cursing Jamie's name and causing the other to enjoy it throughly.

Jamie leaned towards his lover, pressing his lips to his for the first time that evening. Before it had been a game of keep-away, but now he was greedy in his own pleasure and wanted to be satisfied by Jack. Their tongues fought for dominance and their bodies convoluted in frustration. Jamie bit at Jack's lips and licked at him, reaching behind him with his hands and pulling loose the knots, setting Jack free.

He was ravished after that, claimed like a primitive animal. Jack was frustrated, excited. In one swoop, he pulled forward and grasped onto Jamie's slender arms, forcing him back onto his bed, grasping his legs, holding them open and jolting into Jamie with force and gusto. Jamie cried and Jack uttered his name in a low growl.

They had played a game of submission and both had liked it, but the fun was over and the path before them only lead to satisfaction in its purest form. Jack was a bit harsh with Jamie, turning him over and pressing his face into the blankets of his bed. He reached and pulled on the panties, ripping them down, letting the entirety of his outfit fall loose. His stockings slacked and drooped down his legs as Jack thrusted into him with frustration and took him from behind, hunching over him and bitting onto his shoulder, uttering his name over and over again.

"Jamie. Oh, God, Jamie."

Jamie was lost. He gasped out into the sheets and moaned in satisfaction as Jack gripped and tugged on his hair, holding him tightly, forcefully. Jamie's legs spread wider for him and his hips raised higher. He was glad to be claimed by him. He would give his everything to him; over and over again, until his body couldn't give anymore, or until it simply died. He would always be there to give.

"Jack," he cried as his fingers twisted into the sheets.

His lover; his guardian; his spirt

Jack turned him again, lifting his body with ease and sprawling his legs around his waist. He hunched over Jamie before pushing into him again. Their lips met and he kissed him with passion and love. Their bodies becoming one. Their lives conjoining in an odd experience unexplainable to any who have not experienced it. They were both entering into a realm of euphoria. Their minds were dulling. Jack's pace was slowing as the toy pulsed on, sending the feeling of it into Jamie's own body.

They finished in tenderness although they had begun in cruel games and peeked in violence. Jamie was filled with the icy sensation of Jack's semen, it lapped at his walls and seeped into his very soul, causing him to clench before releasing his own stream of hot, sticky fluid onto the lacy corset that covered his tired chest exhausted from his very breath.

They cried out each other's names. Jamie was overwhelmed. He moaned and repeated Jack's name over and over again as his fingers slipped into that mop of white, snowy hair, clinging tightly to him as though he were his tether to life and reality.

Their chest heaved together in unison and they gasped into each other's mouths. Lips apart, tongues lapping slowly at the moistness. They mouthed each other's names and kissed, whispering tenderness to each other and tasting the very words: "I love you."


End file.
